The Team and How I Joined it
The Team and How I Joined it is the 3rd episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie Plot 'Part 1: A Quick Review of My Friends' Will is the stupidest kid I've ever met. I know he is supposed to be the big genius, but a true genius would be one that knows how to have fun. I know he is a bit better now but the guy just isn't smart. Plus he shouts and ruins evryone's mood. Like that day that his house burned. He shouted at me and Ed. Ed is a nice guy but he somethimes goes overboard with his honorable talk. He changed so much since I first met him last year. Back then he was all about popularity. He was the coolest kid in his grade and he was the biggest coward I ever knew. Now he is some sort of knight in shining armor but it's still an improvment. Before the things he did that were supposed to be a fun were so stupid that it wasn't even funny. It was plain wierd. I remember the spaceship Ed stole was just so AWESOME. It broke right away. The thing is I was so happy when we got into the place where the sword used to be because I thought I would use awesome alien wearponary. Turns out I couldn't use anything and I was useless. Thats why when I saw the spaceship I was crazy happy. When it got broken I immideatly said we should try to repair it with the sword but that buzzkill Will just ruined it all. He said it's too dangerous and that it might explode or something. Ed isn't perfect at that kind of stuff too. He didn't let me use his sword. He said I'll burn. HA!!! He just doesn't want to let me use it. I don't really blame him. The sword is cool stuff. Still Ed is sometimes to obsessed with things. Like honor, the sword, prooving himself to his dad and even that girl, but thats a matter that happened after that day. 'Part 2: We Form a Team' It was the same day Will's house burned. Ed continued training with the sword. Will came with a cool gadget that looked like some awesome hot necklace. When I told that to Will he shouted at me and said it's an ancient charm of great power. My first thoughts on that were as if. I mean why would an electronical necklace be some kind of an ancient gadget werapon thing. Then he started saying it's a magical artifact that he inserted into a necklace... He didn't need to say more than that it's magical. That just made me understand evrything. Now EVRYONE but me has a super cool weapon. Mr. buzzkill said it's a device that he is going to research. He told us about all the strange things about it. It's mysterious apperance years ago, It's mystirious disapperance, the houses mystirious burning right before its mystirious reapperance. So to sum it all up. The necklace was... MYSTIRIOUS. I asked Will what the artifact is called and he said it's called the lucky charm of Bazel. I didn't react to the name but suddenly Ed said that the necklace is bad and that we must destroy it at once. He raised his sword and was about to slice it untill Will stopped him and asked him why is it dangerous. Ed started speaking in long and boring speeches about it being an artifacet of magic making it an enemy of the forever knights. Like 1 buzzkill wasn't enough. Now there are 2? Thats when my too boring alarm was activated. It usually gets activated during school hours, then I just prank the teacher but this time I had to becearfull. Students are not as guilable as teachers. ESPICIALY Will. While Buzzkill #1 and Buzzkill #2 were arguing I just took the necklace. Will was smarter than I expected. He noticed right away and he jumped on me planing to hit me with some hard cover book he was reading. I suddenly saw the necklace glowing. Will tried to stop our impact because he feared the glow but it was too late. I put my hands in front of me to block me but I accidently a basketball from somewhere near by hit my hands and bounced straight into Will's face. Will got a bloody nose and he started shouting to Ed that I have the necklace and that he should use the sword to take it away from me. Yeaaaahh....no. I told Ed that he has no reason to take it away from me but Ed said that the necklace is a cursed thing that must be destroyed. He charged at me and blew a smal whirlwind that almost took the necklace from me but my necklace glowed and accidently hit the sword when it was drawn to it and made it fall sliding back to me together with the necklace. Ed looked at me stunned. Half an hour later we were all sitting around a table in Will's backyard. No one dared touch me after what happened earlier. I was the only one happy. Will was angry at me for taking the necklace from him. Ed was angry I used "dark" forces and I... well I was just happy I could finally get my hands on a cool weapon. Will told me for the millionth time that I need to give him my necklace. He said I don't know how to handel it. He said unless I'm a certain creature or really gifted I can't use the charm for a long time. Suddenly a spaceship landed outside Ed's house. Screams were heard all around. An alien got out of the spaceship. He said his name is Echtoros and that he is here for the sword. I looked at Will and Ed. They were very tired. I looked at the alien. He was in full strength. Even at full strength Ed was outmatched. I realized that instead of fighting the enemy we were fighting each other. l said that maybe we don't have to fight maybe we just need to defeat the monsters using teamwork. They didn't agree, saying that I'm using evil powers and that I don't know what I'm messing with. Ed turned the sword into a snake and threw it at Echtoros. Echtoros easily caught it and broke it in half making in turn back to sword and get back to Ed who fell because he over used the energy. I was about to use my necklace to do something amazing but before it glowed Echtoros shot a laser at it which somehow deactivated the necklace. meanwhile Will was tiptoeing to behind Echtoros and he was about to throw 2, 5 pound dumbbells at Echtoros from behind but Echtoros sensed him and he used his stuff to hit Will hard so he would fall. Echtoros was about to destroy Will with his stuff when I jumped in the way and shouted no. I told him Will may be a buzzkill and that he may be anoying but Will is still my friend. Echtoros laughed and asked how would I, a powerless Human, defeat him. Ed rose from behind Echtoros. He already regained most of his power. He said that he was wrong about magic and that it's not how I'm going to defeat Echtoros but how we are going to defeat him. Before Echtoros turned around bearly dodging a whirlwind only to be hit by dumbbells from behind. The dumbbells didn't do much damage but they distracted him for 10 seconds in which time the necklace started working again and I attacked him for a finishing move accidently having the dumbbells getting into the spaceship which got rid of them by throwing them with great power and from great hight. Echtoros finally fell down. I immideatly questioned the alien who he was. The answer I got was that he was my worst nightmare and then he disappeared with the words that we will meet again. Team? I asked them. I put my hand in front of me. Ed answered me by also saying team and putting his hand on mine. We both looked at Will. He thanked me for saving him and then also said team putting his hand on ours. I was happy. They finally got a sense of joy. But then Will said we have to investigate the alien Echtoros, the necklace and the Voliticus Biopsis. Now there is the buzzkill we all know and loved. When I said that we all laughed. Characters *Artie (Story teller) *Ed *Will Villains *Echtoros Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword